


Home

by Bokuakakurokentrash



Series: Perjasico [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Little Big Threesome, M/M, Perjasico, Perjasico fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakakurokentrash/pseuds/Bokuakakurokentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you would have told Percy he would be in a relationship with a guy a year ago, he would have laughed in your face. Even more if you said two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

If you would have told Percy he would be in a relationship with a guy a year ago, he would have laughed in your face. Even more if you said two. Percy remembered as if it were yesterday when Jason and Nico - whom were in a relationship mind you - walked up to Percy telling him they wanted to spice up their sex life up a little bit. The two had a mutual liking to the son of Poseidon so they talked things out before approaching Percy. They had given him time to think about it and not even a week later, they had agreed to meet at the Hades Cabin because it was more private and it had the bigger bed. It was an eventful night for the three of them but especially to Percy. He had never had much attention on him during intercourse but that night all of the attention was on him. He was honestly relieved he didn't have to bottom. (He did eventually.) That night was still very vivid in their minds.

Now, Percy was waiting for his lovers to come home after work. Percy worked at a daycare. His description was perfect for the job. His ADHD kept him focused on every child and the energy helped dealing with the most hyperactive kids. He was more hyperactive than them. He would be nice and kind to the children and comforted them when they needed comforting. He had the biggest heart out of every person in that daycare and the children and parents loved him. He was glad to have a job he loved.

Jason worked at a publishing company. It surprised Nico and Percy when they had found one of Jason's writing notebooks. They urged him to work at a publishing company and he did. He worked on reading manuscripts and as an editor. Tossing them aside if they didn't fit the company or putting them on the yes pile. He felt bad when he had to toss them aside. Since editing took a lot of time, he wold stay late at work or take the work home. He preferred to stay at the office because his boyfriends were menaces and distracted him from work.

Nico worked at a museum giving tours. He was a history freak and he found out when he went to visit on a date with Jason and Percy. He was obsessed and did his research before applying to the job. He was mostly excited - and smug - when it came to the Roman and Greek exhibits. Especially if was a tour for students. He would ask a lot of questions and he was happy when the students - or any other person - answered correctly. Surprisingly enough, he had found demigods during those tours. He was wary at first about the job but it helped him become less anxious in front of people.

While waiting, Percy decided to start up dinner. He turned on the radio - thank the gods for Hephaestus and his children - and started to hum to the radio. He was unashamedly humming to a One Direction song - Drag Me Down specifically - when he heard a snicker behind him. He nearly burned his hand with the stove when he turned around.

Nico was standing in the kitchen doorway, red in the face. He was holding back his laughter, shoulders shaking. 

Percy pouted at him. "Don't laugh at me."

Nico grinned and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. The son of Hades had a sudden growth spurt and now he was two inches above Percy and one above Jason. He kissed Percy and then his forehead, barely holding back his chuckles. "I'm not."

"Shut up." Percy muttered and tweaked Nico's nipple. He let go with a hiss and Percy went back to his task of cooking.

"Have you heard from, Jay?" Nico asked from the bedroom where he was muttering about the mess. Nico was the cleanest out of them. Percy and Jason were kind of messy. 

"He said he would be late tonight. He texted it to our chat." Percy said. 

"I left it here."

Of course he did, Nico was still skeptical about the phones the Hephaestus and Hecate made. He didn't have very fond memories, so he left it at home constantly.

When Percy turned, Nico was in the doorway again with a frown on his face. It was strange to see him frowning ever since he got together with Jason, even more since Percy came along. "I'm sure he won't be that late. Should we eat without him or wait?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Nico said and set the table for two. 

Halfway through the movie they decided to watch after dinner, Jason stumbled in with torn clothes, broken glasses and cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Jason!" The two demigods yelped.

Nico helped Jason sit down while Percy went to get the first aid kit. Nico ended up ripping the shirt off Jason and balled it up to stop the bleeding caused by a gash on his side. Percy came back with a frantic look on his face and knelt in front of Jason. He hastily started working on his wounds. Jason held his hands softly, stopping the shaking. "Easy, Perce. I'm okay."

Percy took a deep breath and nodded. He continued to work on disinfecting the wounds. "What happened?" He whispered as Nico worked on minor wounds.

"I was walking from the subway and I got surrounded by Scythian Dracanae." Jason explained. "I have no idea how many there were." He hissed as Nico poured disinfectant on a cut.

"You're here." Nico mumbled. "That's what's important. Why don't you shower and have dinner? We can watch movies."

Jason hummed in agreement and staggered to the bathroom. After cleaning the mess, Percy made sure Jason was alright in the shower and helped him get dressed. In other cases Percy would have been  _undressing_ him. After he was showered and ate they three of the lied on the couch with a blanket thrown over them. Jason kissed them both as a thank you and lied his head on Nico's shoulder while pulling Percy to his chest. The son of Poseidon yelped and nipped at Jason's arm that was around his shoulders. Jason tweaked his nipple in retaliation. 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Children." He wrapped an arm around Jason, yet making sure he touched Percy as well. The sea-green eyed demigod reached a hand out and tangled his hand with Nico and the other with Jason's. Nights like these were his favorites. Where they could be tangled up relaxing and watching movies without having to worry about prophecies and the end of the world. Where they could be wrapped up in each other and forget about the outside world.

Jason was the first to fall asleep. Percy carried him to bed while Nico turned everything off. When he walked into the room, Percy was climbing into the behind Jason. (Percy refused to be the little spoon.) Nico undressed to boxers and climbed into the other side. Nico wrapped his arm around Jason's waist as well and felt the blond snuggle up to him.

"Good night, Neeks." Percy murmured.

"Don't call me that." Nico grunted.

"Would you prefer Nicolas?"

"That's not even my name."

Just as Percy opened his mouth to retaliate, Jason elbowed him. "Shut up, Perce. Go to sleep."

Percy grumbled under his breath as he scooted closer to Jason and huffed. He mumbled a good night making the other two chuckle. Nico reached over and squeezed Percy's hip lovingly before muttering a good night.

Nights like these were their favorites.


End file.
